


intoxicated

by kangchanhee



Series: the antics of vampire mark and witch donghyuck [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Blood, Blood Drinking, Drunkenness, Intoxication, M/M, Magic, Mark Lee (NCT) is Whipped, Marking, Soft Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Soft Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Soft Mark Lee (NCT), Sweet Mark Lee (NCT), Vampire Bites, Vampires, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:55:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24609544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kangchanhee/pseuds/kangchanhee
Summary: mark experiences being drunk for the first time
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Series: the antics of vampire mark and witch donghyuck [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1778929
Comments: 6
Kudos: 199





	intoxicated

“you know… the blood of a witch is different from a regular human’s,” donghyuck murmured against mark’s ear. he left a trail of kisses down his jawline until he got to mark’s lips. they kissed briefly. the younger pressed their foreheads together.

“oh?” mark stole another kiss. he squeezed donghyuck’s bare thigh - god, how the vampire loved when donghyuck wore shorts - and a part of him hoped it’d leave a mark. “how so?”

“you can get drunk off of me,” donghyuck replied. “like people get drunk from alcohol, you can get drunk from my blood. but too much can be fatal,” he explained in between leaving kisses on mark’s jaw and neck.

the older hummed instead of a reply.

he didn’t need donghyuck’s blood to get drunk off of him. mark was already completely and utterly intoxicated by the boy. his scent, his looks, his skin that reminded him of honey both by the colour and the flavour, his smile, his sweet voice… no amount of blood or alcohol or drug could ever replicate the taste of donghyuck’s lips that drove mark crazy.

“do you wanna try?” donghyuck asked, a playful glint in his eyes. mark’s gaze lowered to the boy’s neck.

mark would be lying if he said that he hadn’t thought of sinking his teeth in donghyuck’s pretty neck, feel the boy’s smooth skin break and taste his warm, crimson blood. drinking someone’s blood straight from them was something so… intimate, so personal. mark hadn’t been sure that donghyuck would be ready for that step yet. in fact, he wasn’t even sure that he himself was ready for it.

“can i?” mark ran his fingers over donghyuck’s neck.

donghyuck started to slowly unbutton his shirt.

one button. the boy’s chest got exposed a bit more, showing off more of his tan skin that mark knew every inch of.

two buttons. the fabric of his shirt started slipping down his shoulder. mark left a kiss on it.

three buttons. most of donghyuck’s stomach was showing. mark couldn’t help but watch as the boy straddling his hips put on a show for him. maybe it wasn’t meant to be a show but mark was entertained by anything donghyuck did. the boy had all of mark’s attention, he had him wrapped around his finger.

four buttons. the garment was almost gone now. only one more button left. donghyuck was absolutely captivating. mark stared at the boy’s hands, so masterfully undoing the button. he couldn’t make himself help

five.

donghyuck threw his shirt on the ground and leaned in to kiss mark. the younger took a hold of the hem of the vampire’s shirt. donghyuck quickly lifted it over the older’s head and also threw it on the ground. he leaned back into a kiss immediately, their skin touching - mark’s ice-cold chest against donghyuck’s warm one, it was like there was a fire burning in him.

“i couldn’t let our clothes to get dirty. blood’s a bitch to get out,” donghyuck chuckled. “whenever you’re ready,” he added.

mark felt his fangs grow. donghyuck giggled softly at that. _you look so cute_ , he had said once, _fangs suit you_.

the older pressed a kiss on donghyuck’s neck and bit there. a quiet gasp escaped the witch’s lips at the breaking of his skin. mark went slow at first as if experimenting. donghyuck’s blood tasted so sweet, he really was made of honey.

“so… how do i taste?” donghyuck whispered. mark could hear the smile in his voice.

mark moaned, for the lack of a better answer. he had better things to do than talking. he kept lapping at the two holes in donghyuck’s neck, determined to not let even a drop go to waste. he wasn’t about to suck the younger dry, he knew the limits, but they weren’t reached yet.

mark’s right hand wandered up to the younger’s waist but left stayed on his thigh, caressing it up and down slowly. it felt like mark and donghyuck were the only two people left in the world now, nothing else mattered except them. nothing except the way hyuck’s skin felt against mark’s, except donghyuck’s quiet moans every time mark squeezed the younger’s thigh or scratched his back just hard enough to leave a bit of a bruise. donghyuck liked markings on him and the vampire was more than happy to give them. 

ha, he liked _markings_. and he liked _mark_. funny.

mark didn’t really know how being drunk felt, he hadn’t had that experience while he was still a human and vampires couldn’t get drunk off of alcohol, but if he had to guess, then it was this.

“mark, baby,” donghyuck’s voice was soft yet serious, “that’s enough for now, okay?”

mark got the last drops of blood and pulled away from the younger’s neck. he would’ve rather kept going but the vampire would rather do anything than make donghyuck feel uncomfortable or weak from the loss of blood.

“you’re so pretty,” mark slurred. “and tasty. you taste like honey, everything about you is so sweet,” the words spilt out on their own, mark seemed to have lost his filter. not like there was much to filter, the only thoughts the boy had were about how everything about his boyfriend was perfect and mark was okay with letting that be known, donghyuck deserved to know.

donghyuck giggled. “i didn’t know it would take so little,” he said. the boy ran over his thumb over mark’s lips, a deep red decorating it now. the witch put his thumb in his mouth and licked it. “how do you feel?”

“i’m so lucky to have you,” mark ignored his boyfriend’s question. it was more important for donghyuck to know how perfect he was than how mark felt. the only thing mark was feeling was love for donghyuck. “you know that?”

“oh, baby, you’re so drunk,” the witch cooed.

“i mean it,” mark pouted. “i don’t know what i’d do without you,” he murmured, “i love you.”

“i love you too,” donghyuck kissed the boy. he still tasted a bit like blood. “do tell me though,” his tone changed to serious again, “how do you feel? any dizziness, pain… anything weird? i don’t want to risk you overdosing,” he furrowed his brows.

“no, i’m good,” mark replied to put the younger’s mind at ease. “nothing weird,” he assured.

the older noticed a thin trail of blood going down to donghyuck’s chest. he licked it all the way up to the neck, leaving a kiss every few seconds or so. he didn’t start drinking the blood again, he didn’t want to go against what donghyuck had said. mark just kept leaving kisses on donghyuck’s neck, jaw, lips, chest, shoulders - everywhere. he was determined to cover every inch of the boy’s body in kisses, maybe even some hickeys.

“you’re a miracle,” mark said in between kisses.

“and you’re cute,” donghyuck ruffled the older’s hair.

“my honey boy.”

**Author's Note:**

> talk to me on twt? @witchhyuck 🥺 i had to turn this into a oneshot series bc this concept makes me <333333 i have some other ideas for them so im gonna be writing them soon hehe  
> i hope u like this uwu


End file.
